


I Could Change Your Mind

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo finds a puppy, and after promised Jubilee that they'll keep him, she has to convince Logan to let them keep the homeless dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Change Your Mind

Ororo had found the puppy at the end of a mission involving a new mutant and some not-so-friendly police, and had Jubilee hold on to the mutt while she and Betsy flew the plane back to the school. The ride was in relative silence, with only one that was was Jubilee, and that was when she was addressing the dog. 

They all knew that this wouldn’t go over will with Logan when he found it, and it’s been quietly decided that Ororo would be the one to deal with him. It wasn’t the they were afraid, but it was a well known fact that Ororo and Logan was sleeping together, so she could just threaten to stop having sex with him in order to keep the puppy.

But no body said that out loud. 

Jubilee had been close, but a quick psychic nudge from both Betsy and Rachel had shut her up instantly. 

They landed, and Logan was in the hanger, waiting for their return as per usual. After the ramp landed, Rachel and Betsy made their way out first, with the rest of the team following shortly after. Jubilee lingered a little bit longer, still holding the small puppy to her chest. She turned hopeful brown eyes towards Ororo, because Shogo would love a dog, and Ororo nodded, before urging Jubilee out of the chest. 

"What the hell is that?"

"Talk to the boss!" Jubilee said quickly as she hurried out of the hanger. 

"Storm!" Logan called, turning half of his body to watch the weather witch stroll down the ramp of the jet as is Logan wasn’t about to start a fight with her. 

"Why is it that you either call me by that name during a mission, or when you’re upset?"

"Why the hell is there a dog?" He asked her, completely ignoring her question.

"It needs a home, and Jubilee made it a point to explain how every child could use a dog, and that she would take care of it, and how much Shogo would love having a puppy," she explained as she came to a stop in front of him.

"We got enough shit ta deal with ‘round here, ‘Ro. We can’t have a dog. It’s gunna get stuck someplace, the danger room could kill the damn thing, one of the students could kill the damn thing, Jubilee could forget to feed it. It’ll ruin yer plants. There are a shit ton of reasons why we don’t have pets."

"You need to breathe, Logan. I do not think that the students will harm the puppy, and Rachel or Hank can redesign the danger room to not harm the truck, and if Jubilee is capable of looking after a child, taking care of a puppy will not be impossible for her either. And my plants are save," she cupped his face and smiled gently at him. "This is a home as much as it is a school, let them have a dog."

"But they’ll all want a pet."

"So we’ll call him our mascot." 

"Ororo, this isn’t funny." Logan called after her.

Ororo ignored him as she stepped into the locker room, and found it oddly empty. We thought you needed some privacy to help convince him, luv. Betsy’s voice echoed in her head, and Ororo shook her head at her dear friend, as she began to peel off her uniform. 

"Let them have the damn dog, Logan," Ororo said as she peeled her uniform over her shoulders. She glanced behind her, and noticed that Logan had followed her but was looking anywhere but at her. 

"No."

She huffed, while she pulled the uniform completely off her body. She nudged it aside with her toes and took a couple steps towards Logan, and he continued to look anywhere but at her. “I bet I could convince you to change your mind,” she whispered against his neck, while her fingers made quick work with the buttons to his flannel.

"No ya can’t," he argued but he grinned anyways, even while looking anywhere but at her.

Ororo pushed the shirt over his shoulders, and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his ear and whispered; “You would have to tell Jubilee.”

"Aw shit."

Ororo laughed, and took a step back before she spun on her heel to head towards the row of showers that lined the back wall. Her hips swayed with obvious satisfaction of winning. But she always won, so the walk wasn’t an exactly new sight for Logan, but still, he enjoyed watching her, he decided as he finally turned to look at her. He kicked of his boots quickly, and finished getting undressed in almost record speed. “Ya better plan on makin’ this up to me.”

Ororo turned towards Logan after she turned on the shower, and winked at him before he was able to reach her. “Oh, I plan on it.”


End file.
